


Wanderlust

by tabris



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a long time, Kyuhyun’s been aware of Ryeowook’s insatiable curiosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanderlust

**Author's Note:**

> for the 15 minute challenge at [kpfwk](http://kpopficwank.livejournal.com/1894.html?thread=8672614#t8672614) and [this](http://i41.tinypic.com/5yrjp3.jpg) prompt.

For a long time, Kyuhyun’s been aware of Ryeowook’s insatiable curiosity, his innate need to see, to hear, to explore. Over the years he’s gotten used to him sneaking into his hotel room at ungodly hours of the morning, silent until he’s perched on the edge of Kyuhyun’s bed and waking him with teasing fingers and bright eyes, hushed whispers of let’s go, everyone’s asleep, I heard about this place.

Half the time Kyuhyun needs his passport to remember where they are.

The night air is balmy though the breeze tugging at his hair is cool. Ryeowook’s pulling on his wrists and smiling wide, and Kyuhyun may not know exactly where he is or where he’s going but he’s okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/26902.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/21697.html)  
> 


End file.
